


Stormy Night

by Henry_Simme



Category: The Ones They Warned You About - paachubelle
Genre: Heinrich Comforts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Friendship, Implied Relationship, Injury, Ludwig Whump, M/M, Up to you if you want them to be together or friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Simme/pseuds/Henry_Simme
Summary: Heinrich was worried. Not that he would admit it. Ludwig was supposed to be home hours ago, yet he was still gone. Even worse, a storm was coming. So where was Ludwig?





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift to BloodyAustrianCrown (Plafond). It's the first time writing these guys so I hope I did them justice. And that you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Also if the formatting is broken, do let me know. It's been copy/pasted from Scrivener X'D

Heinrich was worried, not that he would ever admit he was worried of course. But he couldn’t help the slight worry that had him watching the door for any signs that it would open and his friend would enter the house. However, just like the last twenty thousand times he’d checked, there was no sign of Ludwig walking through that door.

A huge rumble of thunder shook the house and lightning lit the interior up even more than the single light did. The storm had been approaching all day and it finally looked like it was about to finally break. Which was why Heinrich was starting to grow more concerned for his friend as he knew that Ludwig had most likely forgotten to take a coat or umbrella with him when he went out.

He tried to drag his attention away from the door and focus on the book he was reading, but the sudden sound of heavy rain and thunder tore his gaze to the window this time, watching as the night became darker with the stormy weather. With no sign of Ludwig and no phone call to tell Heinrich where he was, the older man couldn’t help but grow more worried.

When the next flash of lightning lit up the room, he sighed and stood up, quickly moving around the house to grab a coat, an umbrella and a spare coat; fully intending to search for his missing friend. And also hope that Ludwig was alright. Heinrich sighed as he scribbled a quick note, in case Ludwig did indeed come back while he was gone. No point in having the both of them running around in the rain looking for each other.

The moment the door was open, Heinrich regretted the decision. The rain was loud and relentless, soaking the lower half of his pants and shoes almost instantly, the umbrella the only thing protecting his upper half from the weather. He carefully folded up the spare coat and shoved it inside his own to keep it somewhat dry. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if it was wet.

The street was barely visible, flashes of lightning being the only thing that allowed Heinrich to see where he was going. It was probably unwise to be searching for someone in this weather, but he couldn’t sit still and wait for Ludwig to come home anymore. It had been hours since the time he had promised he would be back.

It had been only half an hour since he had started searching and the wind had now picked up, making his umbrella virtually useless unless he wanted to suddenly gain the ability to fly. Now he was huddled into himself, the rain soaking him entirely and chilling him to the bone. Faint shivers racked his body, but he still kept searching, although now he was calling out for his friend.

“Ludwig! Ludwig where are you?”

He had searched every street he came across, side streets included, and he still found no sign of his friend. His worry was starting to increase even more.  _What’s happened to you Ludwig? Where did you disappear off to?_  Heinrich’s thoughts didn’t get a chance to go any further when he heard something and stopped, “Ludwig!” He shouted again before falling silent, straining his ears to hear even the slightest of noises.

“…ich…” a faint voice managed to reach his ears and Heinrich turned instantly towards it, striding quickly.

It might not have been Ludwig calling out, it was hard to tell, but it was  _someone_  and that was better than nothing. Every few steps, he made sure to call out again, to try and get the voice he’d heard to respond.

“Hein… Heinrich!” Hearing his name much closer than before, he knew that it had to be Ludwig and picked up the pace. The voice may have been audible, but it was still very hard to hear; not a good sign at all.

Lightning lit up the street again, a huge thunderclap following, deafening Heinrich for a moment. But it lightened up the side street he’d almost walked past and he jerked to a stop before turning to try and see through it. Apparently mother nature was on his side for once because another flash of lightning came and lit the street up, revealing the curled up body half leaning against the building wall and half collapsed into the puddles of water that were gathering.

“Ludwig!” Heinrich called out, jogging quickly to his friend and falling to his knees beside him. His pants were already wet, so it didn’t matter if they got soaked even more.

“H-Hein…” Ludwig weakly lifted his head up to look at his friend, a grateful expression clear on his face, even if it wasn’t quite visible, “Y-You came…”

“Of course I did stupid. I always will.” Heinrich was blunt as he reached over, lifting Ludwig out of the wet ground and helping him lean upright against the wall, “What happened to you?”

“Just… an accident. That’s all.” There was clearly more to be said, but in this weather, Heinrich wasn’t going to push for an answer. He’d get Ludwig home first and then push for one because he  _was_  going to get an answer.

“Alright then. Let’s get you home and see what we’re dealing with. I have a coat for you, but I’m pretty sure it’s just as soaked as I am.”

“I-I’m sure it’ll be fine…”

Heinrich merely grunted in response before pulling out the coat he’d previously stuffed down his own, thankful it was actually still reasonable dry on the inside. He helped Ludwig into it before placing one of his hands underneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. Grunting slightly as he lifted him, Heinrich shifted until they were both comfortable and ready to go. Ludwig whimpered slightly at the motions and wound his arms around Heinrich’s neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Heinrich pretended the tears he could feel were actually raindrops as he began to head back home with his precious cargo.

———

The warmth of their shared house was welcome as Heinrich pushed the door open awkwardly, trying not to let Ludwig bang into the walls or anything as they both entered, dripping rainwater onto the floor. He pulled a disgusted face, knowing that it would be him cleaning that mess up later once he’d dealt with the current situation. Pausing in the entryway, Heinrich thought about what to do next. He didn’t want to create puddles everywhere, but Ludwig didn’t seem to keen on letting go of him, not that he minded too much.

Looks like creating more mess was the only option and he walked down the hallway, juggling Ludwig into a one-armed hold so he could open the cupboard door and grab some towels. While the floor was easy to clean, the furniture was not and he definitely didn’t want to be fixing the water damage on the nice material.

Once the towels were in place to cover as much of the couch as they possibly could, Heinrich gently lowered Ludwig to rest on it. However a problem emerged when his friend refused to let go of him, tightening his fist against the coat and whimpering pathetically every time.

“Ludwig… I need to get supplies and I can’t if you don’t let go of me.” Heinrich couldn’t help the sigh escaping from him as Ludwig shook his head frantically.

“D-Don’t go… p-please…” Ludwig’s voice was quiet, so quiet it was almost inaudible.

“I’m not leaving you. Just going to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. I have to patch you up still.” Heinrich was gentle, trying his best to stay calm so that Ludwig would also remain calm.

A few tense moments passed before the grip on Heinrich’s arm was loosened and he made sure to give his friends shoulder a comforting pat before quickly walking to the kitchen and locating the first aid kit. He took a detour to grab a cloth before heading back, jolting to a stop when he heard the faint sounds of crying.  _Oh hell no is he crying_. Heinrich felt a slight anger within him at whoever had caused Ludwig to cry and while he wasn’t the best at emotional comfort, he would do his best to give what was needed. But first he had to patch Ludwig up first.

Heinrich flicked on the lamp beside the couch before sitting opposite Ludwig, placing the kit on his lap, eyes widening as he observed the damage he was dealing with. There was a cut underneath one eye, sluggishly bleeding with a few shards of glass in the wound. Clearly Ludwig’s glasses had been broken which would explain why he hadn’t tried to get back home himself. The other eye was swollen slightly and so was the cheek underneath it, threatening to turn into a massive bruise in a few hours. Faint bruising littered Ludwig’s arms, Heinrich being gentle as he lifted each limb to check for any severe damage, thankful to see that the worst was a few scrapes on his hands and bloodied knuckles.

“Did you fight back against whoever attacked you?” He asked without looking up, trying to be as casual as possible about the situation.

“I didn’t get attacked Heinrich, I just fell.”

“Right and falling gives you bloodied knuckles? Christ Ludwig, you can tell me what happened! I’m not going to bite your face off for whatever happened!”

He regretted shouting almost immediately as Ludwig flinched away from him, yanking his hand out of his grasp, and he sighed. “Ludwig, I apologize. I didn’t mean to shout at you. I just don’t like that you don’t trust me to help you.”

“I do trust you!” Ludwig shouted before ducking his head in embarrassment and quietening down, “I do… I just didn’t want you to be bothered. I can handle it myself.”

“I’m your friend, it’s my job to help you when you can’t help yourself.” Heinrich explained, standing up to help his friend out of his shirt so that he could get to the injuries that were surely underneath, Ludwig blushing a bright red as he was exposed.

Ludwig’s chest was just as bruised as the rest of him which caused a frown to appear on Heinrich’s face. As least it appeared to be just bruising from what he could tell and bruises were something he could treat. The skin had broken slightly around some of the bruises, probably from when Ludwig was shoved into the ground or a wall. Now that he had an idea on the injuries, he set about treating them.

From the first aid kit, Heinrich pulled out some alcohol and some wipes so that he could clean the injuries before bandaging them up. He tried to be gentle when wiping the dirt from the injuries, but Ludwig still hissed in pain at the stinging sensation the alcohol gave off.

“Sorry.” Even though he wasn’t really, Heinrich still felt the need to apologize. He never did like causing any form of discomfort to his friend when he was already hurting.

Ludwig shrugged in response, just trying to distract himself from his injuries that were now stinging. He managed to get that distracted that when Heinrich moved to wipe around the cut under his eye, he jerked away violently, shocking the both of them.

“Hehe… sorry Heinrich… I got a bit distracted.”

“I gathered. Well now I’ve cleaned as much as I can, but there’s some little bits of glass in that cut I want to get out.” Heinrich turned to search the first aid kit for a pair of tweezers and thankfully found them quickly. He just wanted to get changed and climb into bed by this point. But instead he reached up with one hand to gently hold Ludwig’s cheek so that he could hold it steady and not injure him more.

Ludwig’s cheeks flushed a bright pink and he stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the twinges of pain that came with the removal of the glass. Instead he found himself staring at Heinrich’s face that was set in deep concentration and his heart swelled. He was glad that his friend had come for him in the storm instead of leaving him to find his own way home, because it certainly would’ve taken much longer.

Fingers brushed against his cheek, Ludwig jumping slightly and realizing that Heinrich had finished pulling the glass out and was now bandaging his wounds. Heinrich being quick, but meticulous in his actions. Soon enough, all of Ludwig’s injuries were cleaned and covered. Heinrich packed up the first aid kit and stopped to give his friend a once over before nodding to himself, pleased with his work.

“I’m sure you’ll live now. Be a little more careful next time alright? And I suggest getting some rest. That’s what I’ll be doing.” Heinrich waited for Ludwig to acknowledge his words before leaving the room to put the kit away and head up to his bedroom. He stretched, enjoying the feeling of his back clicking into place and went about changing into clean and  _dry_  clothes before collapsing onto his bed.

He was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door and Heinrich let out a sigh, but got up and opened it to see Ludwig’s worried and scared face. Leaning against the doorframe, he waited for Ludwig to speak.

“S-Sorry if I disturbed you, but I… I tried to sleep and I uh…” Ludwig trailed off, feeling embarrassed about what he wanted to ask.

“You got scared right? You don’t want to be alone?” Heinrich guessed, knowing the other too well to not be able to guess what was bothering him. And it wasn’t like it mattered too much; sharing a bed was almost a common practice for the both of them.

Instead of waiting for an answer, Heinrich gently took hold of Ludwig’s hand and led him into his room and over to the bed before crawling underneath the covers himself, lifting them up so that Ludwig could also climb underneath. Heinrich grunted slightly as he received a knee to the leg and an elbow to the stomach, Ludwig apologizing each time, and shifted so that the two could get comfortable.

Ludwig curled up against Heinrich, tucking his head underneath the others chin and bringing his arms up to rest against his broad chest before closing his eyes. Heinrich in turn wrapped an arm over Ludwig’s waist to get more comfortable and closed his eyes as well.

Neither of them would ever admit that that night was the best sleep they’d ever had.


End file.
